Hitherto, teleconferencing apparatus for receiving sound at the transmitting party and reproducing a sound field of the sound at the transmitting party have been proposed (refer to patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1 discloses the following apparatus: A microphone picks up sound of a speaker, speaker position information is formed according to speaker information obtained from the microphone, and the speaker position information and sound information are multiplexed for transmission. The position of the loudspeaker to be sounded is switched according to the sent speaker position information at the receiving party and the sound and position of the speaker are reproduced at the receiving party.
Patent document 2 discloses a creation method, etc., of stereophonic sound information for transmitting sound information received with a plurality of microphone arrays and outputting the sound information to as many loudspeaker arrays as the number of the microphone arrays, thereby reproducing a sound field of the transmitting source.
Patent document 1: JP-A-9-261351
Patent document 2: JP-A-2-114799